


Covers (Trogdor19 fics)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - Sick Days 101: Remedial Lessons for Rich Boys- Christmas in Paris- The Most Unexpected Valentine
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Sick Days 101: Remedial Lessons for Rich Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sick Days 101: Remedial Lessons for Rich Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131222) by [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19). 
  * Inspired by [Christmas in Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958567) by [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19). 
  * Inspired by [The Most Unexpected Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726390) by [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50602229117/in/dateposted/)


	2. Christmas in Paris

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50710969381/in/dateposted/)


	3. The Most Unexpected Valentine

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50921666808/in/dateposted/)


End file.
